My Iris
by trueinuyashalovergirl
Summary: What is kagome gonna do this time? This is her last straw. Will she leave the feudel era forever?first timer go easy


My Iris

I do not own inuyasha he and all the other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

I also don't own the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls

_AndI'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

(Kagome's view)

Her legs were so tired but she had to keep running, why did he always do this to her, for some reason this time hurt the most. The moon light the way as it shone it's pure white glow that was specked throughout the trees of the forest. The scene just kept playing over in her mind, she knew that when her soul collectors had shown-up this was bound to happen, why couldn't she handle it like every other time?

_And I'll I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

It was just like always he'd sneak away from the small group of friends and go to her, Kagome knew a long time ago that she was indeed in love with inuyasha and after she admitted it, it seemed every time he went after "her" she felt a part of her dieing. Why when he saw her did he just stare, his eyes looked so emotionless to her instead of the warm gentle eyes that she had grown to love?

And I don't want the world to see me

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

I just want you to know who I am

That's when she started to run she couldn't stand to look at his eyes when they looked so sad.

Now she knew he was following her through the forest she could hear the wind above her as he gracefully jumped from tree to tree.

(Inuyasha's view)

"God why? Why did I have to go and see her, if I would have just stayed with kagome this would have never have happened" he took one took sniff and could smell her salty watery tears, he hated it when she cried and especially when he was the one to make her cry. "Damn it, she's heading towards the well, I have to tell her now"

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

(Kagome's view)

She could feel her hot tears roll down her cold cheeks they stung as they hit her lips.

"I'm almost there I can see the well from here" she screamed in her mind

Then it happened it seemed to appear out of no were.

A huge demon step foot in front of kagome

And I don't want the world to see me

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

I just want you to know who I am

With intense fear in her eyes kagome searched effortlessly for her bow and arrow to come up empty handed

Kagome "_O no I didn't bring my bow and arrow I left them at kaede's hut"_

Cursing her forgetfulness

The demon was a large bear demon

Demon "You there priestess you posse the Shard of the Shikon Jewel give it to me are you shall lose your life"

Kagome "Never" she spat back at the demon

"THEN PREPARE TO DIE"

Kagome went down on her knees ready to receive the blow but then she heard her savior

Inuyasha "Don't you lay a finger on her"

Demon "Ha you are nothing but a half-demon you are no threat to me"

Inuyasha " Wanna bet?"

He then unsheathed the Tetsusiga

Inuyasha " You ready to die?"

Demon "Not today"

The demon Stared inuyasha down with it's dark red eyes

Inuyasha jumped in the air,

Was a second to late

The demon got a swing at kagome

She screamed in agony as a blood splattered up her leg

He just stared down at her leg

"_He hurt her, he hurt my kagome"_

Inuyasha "You bastard how dare you touch her" he growled towards the demon

His eyes flashed red quickly

The demon screamed in agony and disengaged

The dust cleared and inuyasha looked around the forest

There was his sweet innocent pure miko

He began to walk over to her

He noticed the huge gash on her leg, he cringed as the smell of her blood hit his nose

Inuyasha "Kagome are….are you ok?"

Kagome " Yes inuyasha I'm fine, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" then kagome started to limp back towards the well

Inuyasha "Kagome….wait please"

Kagome " What are you going to say, that you're sorry?"

Inuyasha "No…just give me a chance to explain"

Kagome "Why should I?" she yelled

He stared at her sadly

Inuyasha " Please just listen to me

Kagome "fine you get one chance"

Inuyasha "The only reason I was going to see kikyo tonight was because I was going to tell her goodbye"

Kagome " Why would you tell her good-bye?"

Inuyasha began to move closer to kagome with every step he took

Inuyasha "Because I love you kagome" his eyes were covered by his sliver bangs

A sudden wind picked-up and blew by gently

Kagome's hair gently swayed back and forth then landed back in their exact place

Kagome "W…What?"She stuttered as she looked at him with confusion in her eyes

Inuyasha "I said I love you and I always have I was just to afraid to admit it"

And I don't want the world to see me

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

I just want you to know who I am

Kagome " O inuyasha, I love you to so much, but I though you still loved kikyo"

Inuyasha "No I was going to tell you that I wanted to be with you tonight, but then kikyo came and I had to tell her good-bye"

Kagome hung her head in shame

Kagome "I'm so sorry"

Inuyasha " don't say that if anyone should be **sorry** it should be me"

Kagome ran over to inuyasha and hugged with all her hopes and dreams of love

Inuyasha then leaned down and kissed kagome

The kiss went on for what seemed like forever

They had put all their love for each over in that kiss.

Inuyasha picked kagome up bridal style and started carrying her back to the village

Inuyasha "Stupid wench"

Kagome shot him a glare

Kagome "hey don't call me that"

Inuyasha smirked at her and said

Inuyasha "ok I'll call you bitch"

Kagome "You know what I think I liked wench better"

And they finally started their new life together

And I don't want the world to see me

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

I just want you to know who I am

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

_THE END_

AN:I hope you all enjoyed the story please review and thx to ja ne

AngeLic Eyes X22 for all the help.


End file.
